


Love let my nightmares turn into dreams

by 666maggot777



Series: Lover is a day [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Traditional Chinese Wedding, Trans!Judar, traditional Arab wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666maggot777/pseuds/666maggot777
Summary: a mix wedding?Hakuryuu placed his hand on Judar's neck, dragging his face closer to his."I love the idea, Juju. I would love to embrace your way of living, sounds nice."Judar giggled, he was getting giddy and leaned in to peck Hakuryuu many times on the lips. He laughed into their kiss, he was afraid he was going to cry, but didn't





	Love let my nightmares turn into dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! It took fucking forever, but I fucking did it. Anyway I always thought of Judar and Hakuryuu have a mix wedding of traditions, so why not make a damn fic. The memos I made for writing this probably took up half of my memory storage, but thats okay. 
> 
> Btw I researched an arab wedding, I already knew about Chinese weddings, but my family is Muslim so most of my knowledge extends from their teachings. 
> 
> I'M NOT MUSLIM ANYMORE, BUT IT WAS USEFUL!
> 
> Edit:the nsfw uses stuff like breast so....ya know don't read if you don't like to see a description of trans sex or skim it...

It was past curfew, nobody was awake and it was just the two men who laid upon the bed. Hakuryuu made himself comfortable on Judar's lap, using him as a pillow.  
  
They've been quiet ever since they were positioned like this, Judar didn't utter a single word, only running his slim fingers through Hakuryuu's black hair.  
  
Cicadas became white noise and Hakuryuu thought he could lull himself to sleep, but he couldn't, not with the tenderness he felt.  
  
He wasn't use to it being so quiet, normally Judar would at least say something, but he said nothing and it was anxiety inducing.  
  
Ever since he lost him the first time, he longed to hear the man's obnoxiously loud voice and the laugh that was so contagious.  
  
Judar's head swayed back and forth, as if a tune was playing in his head.  
  
Hakuryuu shifted, now peering up at Judar, thinking his movement would at least cause Judar to tell him to stop moving, but he received nothing.  
  
He has all of Judar's attention, now he wants more, he just wants him to speak to him. Hakuryuu made an effort to open his mouth, but it closed before he could even speak.   
  
Its been a few seconds and Judar opened his ruby colored eyes, gazing down at the man on his lap.  
  
"Okay, I'm getting tired of this. What do you want?"  
  
He sounded agitated, but if you knew Judar like Hakuryuu, you'd know that's not the case. Judar had a tendency to just sound condescending, maybe deadpan or often irritated with everything, even with excitement, he didn't sound all too happy.  
  
Hakuryuu's voice seemed to have left him, he only answered 'huh?' And Judar answered the same way back.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean, huh! You've been staring at me, is something on my face? Am I pretty?"  
  
And Hakuryuu thought, "you're handsome." He could never say it outloud. He grew, yes, but he cannot just be bold enough to call his companion beautiful out of nowhere.  
  
Hakuryuu was terrible with romance, but thats okay because Judar was worse.  
  
"I-I...hm.."  
  
Judar raised an eyebrow, hands moving to cup Hakuryuu's soft, but scarred cheek.  
  
"Hm? What is it? You normally know how to use your words, Hakuryuu."  
  
Judar's right, Hakuryuu shouldn't just get lost in the abnormal redness of his partner's eyes, they're so bright and reflect the graceful spill of the moonlight so well.  
  
Hakuryuu cleared his throat and breathed slowly, gathering his words.  
  
"I was just curious as to why you weren't speaking, you normally out talk me, so I was....I was..uh-"  
  
"Were you worried?" Judar smiled brightly.  
  
Yes.  
  
"No? I just thought it wasn't like you."  
  
Judar's other hand started playing with the man's black curls, twirling a strand around his finger. He hummed and smiled more.  
  
"I didn't know if you wanted to talk to me, I thought being quiet for once was okay. I didn't know you wanted me to actually talk until you go deaf."  
  
No. He could never get sick of Judar's voice, he took advantage of every breath that escaped from Judar, but now he'll appreciate him.  
  
He missed his voice so much.  
  
After Judar and Hakuryuu reunited, Hakuryuu quickly spilled everything he's ever felt from the time he spent with the magician, he got on his hands and knees, begging Judar to let Hakuryuu court him.  
  
"Hakuryuu, look at me, won't you?"  
  
Hakuryuu did as Judar asked, he peered at him and blessed him with such a cute smile, he wanted to bottle it all.  
  
"I'll think about it, okay? For now, let's rest. I wanna nap with you, so let me have that. Also, I do like you too, but I just gotta think about your offer, is that okay?"  
  
Hakuryuu hasn't shed a tear since Judar was ripped from him, he braced the man against his body, pressing him close and crying into the other man's shoulder.  
  
They were just sitting on the ground, Hakuryuu no longer crying and only down to sniffles now, Judar running his fingers up and down the curve of Hakuryuu's back.  
  
They stayed that way for some time, then they proceeded with the days and now here they are, in their own shared bedroom and every night, they look at each other tenderly.  
  
Hakuryuu snapped back to the present, Judar asked a question, but Hakuryuu didn't answer or catch onto what the magician had said, so as expected, he felt ignored and got agitated.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Repeat your question, please?"  
  
"I said do you want me to talk?!"  
  
"O-oh! I..yes. please talk? It puts me at ease to hear you, so I know you're still here, by my side."  
  
Hakuryuu took pride in making his companion flustered.  
  
"Fine then! Let me ask you a question, do you still like that girl with the inhuman strength?"  
  
"You mean Lady Morgiana-"  
  
"Yeah, that one. Do you still like her?"  
  
What kinda question?  
  
"How could I? I told you that I wanted to court you, I told you everything from my heart. Do you have doubts about my love?"  
  
Judar's expression had one that outed him as guilty, right on the spot. Hakuryuu shot up and stared at the other man, he was worried and maybe frustrated.  
  
Why would he doubt me? I thought I conveyed my emotions.  
  
Did we not spend enough time together?  
  
"I don't doubt you purposely, I just-I just was so use to liking you on my own, never even imagining you, Hakuryuu, liking me back! There, I said it."  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh.  
  
Hakuryuu was stunned, but he still shifted so he could face the man before him. He breathed in deeply and pushed it all out. He grabbed Judar's hand, it startled him, but thats okay.  
  
Hakuryuu was going to try to convert everything that ran through his mind and everything about Judar, that makes his heart race and makes his blood boil, in a good way.  
  
He brought Judar's bruised knuckles to his pale pink lips, trying to kiss every bruised knuckle, making his way down to the tips of Judar's fingers.  
  
"W-what are you doing?! I..I don't want this, if you're trying to dodge my question, then-"  
  
Hakuryuu gazed at Judar, he was still blushing and the pink on his cheeks that spread to his neck, was beyond adorable, it was too much for Hakuryuu's poor, poor heart.  
  
His partner was truly cute.  
  
"That's not my intention. please, let me do this, I've obviously been neglecting you in some way."  
  
Judar's hand shook slightly, Hakuryuu laced their fingers together and smiled at the bashful magician.  
  
Judar broke eye contact to stare at the moon, but the light only blessed Hakuryuu with being able to see how flustered his partner truly was.  
  
He turned Judar's arm, looking at his wrist. It was no surprise he had scars, some healed and others he refused to even bandage, let alone rub medicine on.  
  
He only healed wounds inflicted by other's, never wounds he inflicted on himself.  
  
Hakuryuu kissed Judar's wrist, of course he flinched, about to protest, but let Hakuryuu continue. Hakuryuu smile was pressed against Judar's arm, almost reaching his forearm.  
  
"Judar, will you listen to me, Judar? You will won't you?"  
  
Judar ripped his gaze from the moon, but Hakuryuu knew he was staring into nothingness, but it was okay.  
  
"What is it?" He tried to sound intimidating with his reply, but truthfully, his words held no bite, no malice.  
  
"Will you let me court you? That way I can't ever leave you, I am bound to you for life."  
  
"Hmph! Can't you have multiple wives?"  
  
"That is true, but I will prove I can be a faithful husband. Please, trust me like I trust you. I'll only have eyes for you, if I don't..."  
  
Judar raised an eyebrow, waiting for what may spill out of Hakuryuu's mouth.  
  
"You may gauge my eyes!"  
  
He meant it. He really, really meant it. He was willing to promise everything he could to Judar, he wanted to prove he could be a good husband, Judar was all he needed, other's weren't needed.  
  
Judar is his best friend, his companion, his partner and hopefully, his husband as well.  
  
Judar's vision was clouded, then his cheeks felt wet and hot.   
  
He was crying!  
  
He realized this and slipped his hands from Hakuryuu's loose grip, he hid his weeping face into his palms and cried. He cried, more and more, almost howling as he was filled with emotions.  
  
Judar..." Hakuryuu's voice was only a whisper. He was in shock and didn't even know what he should do, until Judar spoke.  
  
"Take responsibility! If we are to marry, then I'm your problem! No-one else's. Do you hear me?!"  
  
Hakuryuu's eyes were wide from the sudden outburst of tears, but now they've softened up and he could only stare oh so lovingly at his soon-to-be husband.  
  
Husband rolls off the tongue so wonderfully.  
  
He doesn't want a wife, he wants a husband, he wants Judar and he will take Judar.  
  
He cradled the man in his embrace, letting the man sob against his chest. This scene was just like a memory that wasn't so distant, Judar holding Hakuryuu in the same way, but the tables have turned and the situation is a little bit different.  
  
"Juju, is that a yes?" Hakuryuu asked while pressed a light kiss to the equally inky black hair.  
  
"Y-yes!" Judar's grip tightened on Hakuryuu's night robe, sobbing even more as he finally answered firmly.  
  
The sun was raising. How long had they been up? They don't know, but soon Kougyoku would be up and at it.  
  
Judar has stopped crying long ago, only now he just refuses to move his face from Hakuryuu's chest, confining himself there.  
  
"Juju, can I see my soon-to-be bride?"  
  
Judar shook his head no. He was truly cute. Hakuryuu wondered how he'd look draped in red.  
  
"Aw. Why not?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to see your bride's face after the ceremony?" Judar's words were muffled, but well heard. He could feel the vibration of Hakuryuu's laughter rumbling in his chest. It was a pleasant feeling and sound, but Judarcouldn't admit it.  
  
"But the wedding isn't happening now. Let me gaze upon my soon husband's face, please?"  
  
No matter if Hakuryuu managed to embarrass his companion, Judar always gave in and let Hakuryuu have what he wanted, never once turning down the man's request and always agreeing to whatever it may be from Hakuryuu.  
  
He knows he's selfish, so that's why he'll make it up to Judar. He'll listen to every single request from his partner, he has to.  
  
Judar detached himself from Hakuryuu's warm embrace, letting his partner truly get a good look at him. Judar felt so vulnerable, so embarrassed and he thinks he looks ugly! He was told he's a ugly crier, his puffy eyes and red cheeks weren't cute and he's never been really been comforted.  
  
Hakuryuu couldn't restrain himself from looking at Judar's vulnerable face, it conveyed made the true emotions Judar was feeling at the moment, so Hakuryuu wanted to remedy that.  
  
"Juju, if there's anything you want, I promise to do what's in my ability"  
  
It caught Judar slightly off guard, but it was okay. Judar's vulnerable expression was slowly dissipating, now forming into something that showed he was thinking.  
  
He exclaimed as soon as thethought came to him, but apparently Judar was having troubles with getting the words out.  
  
"Its okay. It can be anything you want, I promise you. I won't shame you-"  
  
"Will you sleep with me? Touch me?"  
  
He wasn't expecting that, but it doesn't mean he was disgusted. Judar thought differently, his eyebrows knitted close together, he frowned and was trying to shuffle his way out of the bed.  
  
No!  
  
Judar can't leave.  
  
"Wait! Please..."  
  
"Huh? I get it, I asked for too much-"  
  
"No! That's not it, I promise you. Trust me, okay? I just never thought you'd be attracted to me like that and I feel...happy that you asked me."  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"Yes. As long as you're sure you want this-"  
  
"I do!"  
  
Hakuryuu's mouth was shaped like an 'o', but none of this was bad. They began to undress, so Hakuryuu had to ask-  
  
"Is this your first?"  
  
There was a pause, Judar's fingers stopped at the waistband of his pants, he looked more flustered thanks to Hakuryuu's bold question.  
  
Hakuryuu had an itch and it needed to be scratched.  
  
"Yes." Judar replied firmly, a smile now dancing on his face, but it was awkward and kinda crooked. Hakuryuu didn't mind it though, he gave a smile right back with his cheeks flushed.  
  
"I am too. So Judar, will you allow me this?"  
  
"If you'll have me."  
  
"I wouldn't want it any other way."  
  
***  
Judar sat atop the peach tree, foot dangling off one of the branches. He pulled a peach from the tree, wiped it off and took a bite.  
  
Hakuryuu helped him plant this tree, then Judar learned how to plant many more trees, and make a garden around the place they call home. It was lively and even Kougyoku liked it, but of course she did, she's a granny.  
  
Speaking of granny, Judar heard her voice from a distance, she was calling his name while running to the tree he's perched up on.  
  
"Judar! Come down, Hakuryuu wants to see you!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Judar hopped off the peach tree and landed perfectly on his feet, didn't even lose his balance.  
  
He made his way to Kougyoku and towered over her, he always did this to mock her about her height, Kougyoku was use to it and would only puff her cheeks.  
  
"What does his majesty want with this precious magician?"  
  
The shorter girl backed away, Judar was a little too close, but he never knew what distance even meant. It has crossed Kougyoku's mind that Judar might just be touch-starved, and she was right because he clings to Hakuryuu more than anyone.  
  
"Uh..well..I wish I could tell you, but you have to go see him yourself."  
  
Kougyoku didn't bother to make eye contact with the taller man, his ruby colored eyes were too vibrant, making it difficult for her to even look at him all the time.  
  
Her hands were hidden in her long sleeve, something she always did when she was embarrassed and or nervous about something.  
  
Judar caught onto this behavior a lot, so he patted her head to soothe her.  
  
He stopped towering over her, straightening his posture, making his way to Hakuryuu's quarters.  
***  
Judar didn't bother to knock on the door like everyone else did, why should he? He's Hakuryuu's partner, companion and hopefully soon, his husband.  
  
He was ecstatic about it actually, he really wanted to call Hakuryuu his husband, flaunting it everywhere they go together.  
  
"This is my husband!"  
  
"Oh look at my amazing husband!"  
  
"The king is my husband, ya'know?"  
  
It made Judar giddy, but he had to stop daydreaming, the real Hakuryuu was right there and he could just smoother the man already.  
  
Hakuryuu noticed him, how could he not? His braid swayed as he happily pranced around the open space of the room, hopping on his tippy toes.  
  
Judar would be a great dancer.  
  
"Juju, you came. Come sit." Hakuryuu tapped the desk, there's no other chairs and if there was, Judar would rather die than sit in a chair.  
  
Judar hopped onto the desk and shifted his weight to his arm, leaning over to level his face to Hakuryuu's.  
  
"Of course I came. Whenever my king calls me, I shall come."  
  
He smiled so brightly at the man below him, Hakuryuu loved it.  
  
Hakuryuu took a of Judar's inky hair, bringing it to his pale pink lips and pressing a kiss.  
  
Judar smells like grass, of course peachs and somehow lemon as well.  
  
"I called you here because I wanna know what kinda wedding you want. I thought of a traditional Chinese wedding, but we are of different cultures, so maybe we do a traditional wedding of your own culture?"  
  
Judar looked like he was giving it some thought, but did it even matter? Hell, they could even get married via letter and just whatever family they have or friends.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me, along as it happens that's all that matters to me."  
  
"Don't you like celebrations? A big feast? We could have that."  
  
"Well, if we can't decide, how about a mix of both?"  
  
"You mean a traditional Chinese and Arab wedding?"  
  
"Yeah! I mean, why not? We can't seem to decide, so why not both? The celebration would be bigger and probably bustle much more."  
  
Hakuryuu actually thought about Judar's idea for a moment, Judar has been dressing in thawabs, but they were tailored to his obvious taste. He was still the center of attention with the designs on his robes, sometimes he'd borrow Hakuryuu's formal clothing.  
  
"Ah such pretty colors! Haku, do you think this robe matches my eyes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Haku, haku! Do you think the gold goes with my necklace?"  
  
"Hahaha. Yes, yes. You look gorgeous."  
  
They traded clothes sometimes willing to try out the styles, so what would the harm be in having a mix wedding?  
  
Hakuryuu placed his hand on Judar's neck, dragging his face closer to his.  
  
"I love the idea, Juju. I would love to embrace your way of living, sounds nice."  
  
Judar giggled, he was getting giddy and leaned in to peck Hakuryuu many times on the lips. He laughed into their kiss, he was afraid he was going to cry, but didn't.  
  
Judar doesn't know when he decided to climb onto Hakuryuu's lap, but he made himself comfortable there and they continued to kiss with passion. They shared their laughter and the happiness bubbled in their bellies.  
  
They didn't hear Alibaba knocking on the door, he entered after hearing laughter and talking. He figured that Judar was in there because Kougyoku said they were talking in Hakuryuu's quarters.  
  
Alibaba was going to greet them, but swallowed his words and they stayed in his throat for later.  
  
They heard him and stopped their displays of affection, Judar's collar was popped open, Hakuryuu's hair was down like a waterfall.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry! I knocked, but you didn't answer, so-"  
  
"If neither of us said you could come in, why did you? Are you a pervert?"  
  
"Ju-"  
  
"N-No! I came here to give Hakuryuu something from Morgiana! She couldn't come here because she's busy doing something with Aladdin, so I-"  
  
"Alibaba, just give me what you came to give me."  
  
Alibaba listened, refusing to look either of them in eye. He was flustered and his face felt like it could light up an entire forest, but maybe it wasn't that hot.  
  
He bowed his head and shoved what looked like red cloth to Hakuryuu's direction, but before Hakuryuu could even receive it, Judar snatched it out of Alibaba's hand.  
  
Alibaba didn't feel anything in his hand, so he said his goodbyes, nervously, and left.  
  
Hakuryuu asked Judar to give him the cloth, but Judar was being childish instead and decided to unfold the folded cloth.  
  
A piece of paper fell out, Judar threw the red cloth on Hakuryuu's face and picked up the note, unfolding it and reading off the words in his head.  
__________________________________  
'Thank you for the handkerchief! I made sure to wash it thoroughly, but I couldn't tell if the blood was out because the fabric is red, but I'm sure I got it all out.  
  
Thank you again!  
  
Ps. Congrats to you and Judar.  
__________________________________  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Hm? Oh! She said congrats to us and that the cloth is your handkerchief."  
  
"Oh. Wait. Judar-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't tell me you're upset? I told you I don't-"  
  
"Hm? Whatever do you mean? You speak in tongues, Haku. I know you don't like Morgiana, I was only curious!"  
  
Hakuryuu found it a little hard to believe that his companion wasn't jealous, he's always been jealous and sometimes it could be extremely cute! But this wasn't cute. He really loves Judar, so he'd do whatever to make sure Judar didn't doubt his words or second guess the love they share.  
  
Hakuryuu stood from his chair, now his face is leveled with Judar's and he kisses him. It was soft for a while, but Hakuryuu chased him as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"You're not running from me," He thought.  
  
"Never again."  
  
Judar swiped his tongue across Hakuryuu's lips, arms thrown around the taller man's neck. Hakuryuu reached around Judar's head, taking out whatever held up Judar's long inky hair.  
  
It wasn't braided this time, Judar didn't bother braiding his hair some mornings, so simple ponytails was okay. Some of the long hair spilled on Hakuryuu's desk like ink, then dripped down to the floor.  
  
Judar's hair was like ink, but it never stained anything.  
  
So beautiful.  
  
Judar's legs were propped around Hakuryuu's waist, pressed close to the arousal between the other man's legs.  
  
Hands ran up Judar's ribs, the sensation making Judar whimper in Hakuryuu's warm mouth.  
  
"Do you want to do this? We can stop, or you can tell me what is okay-"  
  
"Haku, Haku. I'm never uncomfortable around you, promise. I'd tell you right away if I wasn't okay."  
  
A kiss was faintly planted on Judar's exposed neck. His shirt was pried open, exposing his breast. He breathed heavily as Hakuryuu trailed fluttering kisses down his neck to his collarbones, swiping his tongue along the hollow pit and made it down to Judar's beating heart.  
  
He kissed him there until he pressed his ear down to listen to him, making sure he still teased the man, he used his hand to play with Judar's breast.  
  
His heart was beating faster, like it was going to jump out of his chest. Judar squirmed, not able to keep his voice down and damn anyone who heard him, but it just meant that he belonged to Hakuryuu and not another soul.  
  
Not a single soul compared to Hakuryuu, no one was as interesting as the man, no one was as funny, as beautiful and kind.  
  
No one made Judar feel this way, but Hakuryuu.  
  
"Judar, I really like hearing you. I love your voice, I know you're still here and this isn't a cruel dream."  
  
He gave Judar's breast a squeeze.  
  
"You're real, very real. Whenever I dreamed of this, nothing felt as real as you do now. I'm lucky, I'm happy. Thank you for coming back to my side, thank you returning my feelings. I won't take advantage of you ever again."  
  
Judar wasn't just moaning anymore, he whimpered as he cried, not just tears of pleasure, but he was positively drowning under Hakuryuu's dangerous words of affection. He'll die all over again, but Hakuryuu might cry again, so he can't.  
  
He has to stay here, taking the pleasure offered to him.  
  
Hakuryuu's mouth was on Judar's neck, his free hand roaming down to the inside of Judar's pants. He traced his fingers over the fabric of Judar's underwear, feeling how wet he is, he teased him more and the wet patch was no more, his underwear was just soaked as Hakuryuu worked him more.  
  
"H-Ha-Haku! If you love me, t-then please! Please just touch me."  
  
A hum vibrated against Judar's neck and a tiny kiss was sweetly placed there. He received a deep kiss on his lips, sucking and nibbling on them until they swell and were a lovely pink.  
  
Hakuryuu trailed his hand from the front of Judar's fabric, he slid those nimble fingers to Judar's arousal. He moved his kisses to Judar's breast, giving it attention as he did the other one, kissed around the nipple until he took it in his mouth.  
  
Judar cried more, losing his voice from all the stimulation. Hakuryuu traced his index finger around Judar's entrance, then slipped a finger into his waiting hole and his goal was to work Judar until he broke.  
  
Now his middle finger was accompanying the first finger, trying to pry him open and made him into nothing but a sticky mess.  
  
Judar did break, he couldn't even moan Hakuryuu's name, losing his voice as he tried his damnest to even form the simplest of words.  
  
"Juju, who am I?" Hakuryuu slowed down, making Judar whimper as he didn't resume the previous speed.  
  
"H-Haku-"  
  
"No. Who am I?"  
  
What was he getting at? Then it clicked after some silence.  
  
"H-Husband!"  
  
"Hmm?" His finger sped up a little, teasing Judar before he could release.  
  
"Y-You're my husband! Hakuryuu is my husband. Husband, husband-"  
  
His fingers worked faster, pleased with Judar's answer, working him open, inserting a third finger and before you know it, Judar was gone.  
  
His vision was hazy, his eyes fluttering until they rolled to the back of his head. It was lewd to hear Hakuryuu slowly slide his fingers out of Judar's wet hole, feeling white hot pleasure drip down from his entrance, making his thighs sticky and possibly the desk.  
  
And Hakuryuu's fingers, but he never complained.  
Hanna (party)  
Judar had no family and Hakuryuu only had Kougyoku, but it didn't matter. They were already engaged and knew each other for years, they didn't bother asking anyone for Tulba. Besides, everyone gave an 'okay'.  
  
Judar was with Kougyoku, Morgiana and Aladdin for his Hanna party, why was the little blue twerp there? Who knows. Morgiana was great at Hanna designs, painting Judar's nails and skin with such care and dedication. It looked so pretty, and apparently Hakuryuu was going to wear some Hanna too, so Judar was excited.  
  
Judar always liked the idea of Hanna parties, not just because they're some celebration, but because the wives he's seen in his family always looked so pretty, their formal wedding clothes sparkling or had designs that made their clothes not boring, but didn't bring too much attention to themselves.  
  
He liked seeing his Aunt gifted with jewels from family, lovely diamonds on necklaces and many colorful bugles. Sisters always gathered around her and congratulated her.  
  
He liked it and now the same was happening to him.   
  
Kougyoku spoke up with glee, "oh Judar I never thought I'd say this, but you look so beautiful! Hakuryuu would be a fool to not kiss you as soon as he sees you!"  
  
"Hehehe. I know! But sadly, according to tradition, he cannot touch me or give me affection until we marry."  
  
Judar pouted.  
  
Aladdin spoke after Judar, "but based on what Alibaba said, you two were kissing-"  
  
"Shut up twerp!"  
  
Morgiana giggled after Kougyoku's dramatic gasp. It's not like everyone didn't know about their "scandalous" behavior.  
  
"Judar! How could you?! Poor Hakuryuu, he was once so innocent!"  
  
"Innocent? Ha! He was also naive, but I can't help it if I managed to seduce him."  
  
Morgiana stopped painting Judar's palm and broke into a fit of laughter against Judar's shoulder, Kougyoku laughed too and so did Judar.  
  
Aladdin smiled, happy Judar found happiness in someone even if he couldn't find happiness in himself. Aladdin didn't wish of anything ill on Judar, he was mindful of the evil eye and often tried to cool his anger and hold his tongue.  
  
Doesn't matter if Judar's red eyes once burned with envy, hate and jealousy when Aladdin was in his sights, things were different now. Judar wasn't as violent, he didn't belittle Aladdin or express the deep hatred he held.  
  
All of that is gone now.  
  
Everything is different.  
  
"Hey, Judar."  
  
"Hm? What is it, mushroom?"  
  
That was a new one.  
  
"Can I give you something? Or should I wait?"  
  
"Now."  
  
So Aladdin took a small box out of his turban, handing it to Kougyoku. She took the box and looked at the wrapping, it was red and designed with gold and to top it all off, there was a black sash tied into a bow.  
  
Oh how cute.  
  
"Kougyoku told me what the colors meant and how significant they are, so I wrapped it up in red, gold and a black sash!"  
  
It was a pretty box.  
  
Judar opened the box, stunned as he saw what he received and It was a gold forehead pendant. There was a pearl in the middle of the dangling piece, on the sides were Amethyst. It looked serene, so unbelievably pretty.  
  
"T...Thank you Aladdin! I mean it! I....I"  
  
Judar cried for the third time, messing up his make up and causing a very short second panic amongst his friends.  
"J-Judar! Don't cry! I'm sorry! Please-" Aladdin pleaded as he grabbed tissues and handed them to Judar, who cried louder and harder now. His smokey eye makeup started running down his face as he cried.  
  
He wiped the messy make up and tears from his eyes, now trying to just reduce what he feels to sniffles.  
  
"I'm sorry-was the gift bad?" Aladdin was afraid of Hakuryuu arriving to pick up his bride and seeing him in tears. Hakuryuu would never forgive Aladdin for making his husband cry.  
  
He was dead.  
  
Kougyoku and Morgiana gave the weeping man some soft words of comfort, rubbing his shoulders and back, holding his hand and just hoping he calms down.  
  
He did.  
  
"I-Im sorry," he hiccuped and continued, "it's not a bad gift, far from it. I just...I haven't been gifted anything in a long time, I've received the life that my mother and Illah has given me. I was blessed to have their undying love-even if it was only momentarily. I love this-I don't say a lot of...um...nice things to you, but I do mean this....I..I don't know. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
  
Aladdin understood then. He felt proud that he could receive a compliment, he was happy that Judar had enough growth to the point he can pour out every raw emotion he felt. He never really kept anything in, he always voiced his opinion, as if not saying something bad would kill him. He told you if he was bored, and sometimes told you he was miserable.  
  
Aladdin and Alibaba were happy to learn something new about Judar everytime they got the chance to see him.  
  
Word from word, Hakuryuu and Judar searched for an orphanage to drop this stranded baby off at. Judar found the infant in a basket, wrapped gently and was in the middle of everyone's walkway.  
  
No one even tried to calm the baby down! It was frustrating!  
  
To make a long story short, he carried the baby and cooed at it. Crying children weren't his favorite, but he got his shit together and did everything to quiet the little one in his arms.  
  
They did find someone and said their goodbyes.  
  
He was nice when he wanted to be, honestly.  
  
"The pearl in the middle means love and the two amethyst beside it, means wisdom! I thought it was fitting to give you a headpiece with jewels, that also had meaning. Everything about your wedding has meaning, from your clothes to the colors you wear, so I hope it's okay.  
  
Judar was gonna cry again, he doesn't know why he's so emotional, what the hell!  
  
"It's more than okay. Thank you Aladdin."  
***  
Morgiana and Kougyoku finished dolling up the bridegroom. They waited unti Hakuryuu came around to pick up his soom-to-be husband.  
  
All three guest were ecstatic, praying for protection, love and prosperity for the both of them.  
  
Kougyoku confessed to seeing Judar as an older brother, and he didn't laugh, not even a chuckle outta him! He ruffled the top of the girl's redish pink hair. He stared at her with fondness, he looked at her like family and he smiled warmly at her.  
  
Oh this was a good day or Judar was swapped with a alien, but it didn't matter. Kougyoku couldn't care, she hugged Judar, squeezing him and basking in his warmth.  
  
"You know, if Hakuryuu saw this, he'd have a fit-"  
  
Speaking of Hakuryuu, there was a hard knock at the front.  
  
Morgiana and Kougyoku both went to the front, Aladdin hid the other jewelry that was gifted to the Judar.  
  
Morgiana opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Alibaba, Jafar (who looked like he didn't wanna even be there), Sinbad (obviously) .  
  
"May we come in?" Sinbad spoke up first, but Morgiana shook her head. Hakuryuu knew where this was going, it was tradition afterall.  
  
He'll play.  
  
"Huh? Why not? Is Judar not ready?" Alibaba asked, stepping up closer to the door, trying to get passed Morgiana, but she stood her ground and firmly pushed him back.  
  
"Judar is ready." Kougyoku interrupted them with a smile.  
  
"we dolled him up and everything for Hakuryuu. He's stunning you know? Any onlooker would be jealous of you, Hakuryuu."  
  
Hakuryuu thought, "I'm jealous of myself." And his cousin's words only made him want to stop playing and just storm right in to see his bridegroom, but he held back his urges, for once in his life!  
  
Jafar didn't even try to press on, he could careless. but at the end of the day, everyone worked hard for this entire ceremony, so Judar's ass better get outside right now, or he's storming his ass in there.  
  
Sinbad broke the silence, "With all due respect, lady Kougyoku and Lady Morgiana, but we've been prepping since the sun greeted us from behind the mountains. Hakuryuu would love to see his bride, so could you let us by-"  
  
Kougyoku gave a dramatic fake yawn.  
  
Morgiana gave a firm, "no." And her response earned a sigh from the entire group. But if you were paying attention, you could see Hakuryuu smiling and Kougyoku smiled right back, even winking.  
  
Kougyoku yelled down the hall behind her hand, "Judar, are you ready?!"  
  
"I'm ready! Let me see my husband!"  
  
Morgiana and Kougyoku looked at each and let the men pass. They walked down the hall and saw both Aladdin and Judar sitting on cushions on the floor. They sat right next to each other, which in itself was weird, but they were also smiling at each other like they were in on some sorta joke.  
  
"Oh, hi everyone! Judar is very happy you came, but before we send him off, Hakuryuu needs to earn his bride."  
  
  
Jafar sighed, "do we have to? I was reluctant to even come, but now the bridegroom has to earn his own soon-to-be husband?"  
  
Sinbad put his hand on Jafar's shoulder, trying to soothe the tension. "Relax Jafar. It is a tradition."  
  
Hakuryuu crossed his arms and nodded, "mhm. Now, what do I need to do to have my bride?"  
  
"Easy! Find all the jewelry we hid around the room. You should be able to do that much, right?"  
  
Hakuryuu nodded and began searching. No one was allowed to help him, Jafar was willing to pull his weight just to get the jahannam outta here.  
  
Hakuryuu finally found the first sets of jewelry, it was hidden under Judar's long red robe.  
  
"Ah! Hakuryuu we aren't married yet!"  
  
"Hush."  
  
He slid two gold bugels onto each of Judar's wrist. The bugels were gifted to him by Sinbad, and Hakuryuu thanked him. He found a hair pin in Aladdin's shirt, he slid it through Judar's bun. Four rings on Morgiana's fingers. No one noticed because she tried her best to hide her hands, but Hakuryuu saw them when she pushed Alibaba.  
  
So far the hair pin was from Kougyoku, no surprise there. The rings were given to Judar by Alibaba, that's surprising, the rings were quite pretty, but maybe he got help?  
  
Last thing Hakuryuu found was a piece of ankle jewelry. It had a long end that connected to Judar's middle toe and obvious, again, the gift was from Morgiana.  
  
"Are we done here?"  
  
"Mm. Not quite yet."  
  
Jafar sighed heavily and decided to exit the building. Sinbad apologized on Jafar's behalf, then followed the other man outside.  
  
Judar cocked his head, hiding the lower part of his face, something he must've picked up from Kougyoku, considering how much time they spend together these days.  
  
"What's more to do?"  
  
"Aw, do you not want my gift?"  
  
"Huh? Of course I do! What is it?"  
  
"Close your eyes?"  
  
Even only seeing Judar's eyes, you could tell he was pouting and scowling at the same time. He was a multitasking man when it came to facial expressions or balancing a plate on his foot while drinking.  
  
We don't talk about that.  
  
Judar listened and shut his ruby colored eyes, relaxing himself and putting his hand down on his lap. Hakuryuu sat inches away from Judar, on his knees. He pulled out what appeared to be a necklace with rubies on it. He leaned in, breath warm against Judar's neck, Judar felt his ears and face heat up, maybe it was hot? It was early spring.  
  
The necklace locked in place and Hakuryuu exclaimed, "got it!"  
  
"You can open your eyes now."  
  
Ruby eyes fluttered open. He could see the necklace a little, but it was straining his neck to try to look at it.  
  
"Lady Morgiana, do we have a mirror?" And she pointed toward a hall, and he got Judar to stand up and walk to find the mirror. They made it down there was a full body mirror leaning against the wall, just propped up there.  
  
Down the hall, everyone could hear Judar scream in excitement.  
  
"Haku, Haku! I love it, I really, really do! It matches my eyes-ah! Did you buy it because of that? Did you?"  
  
He was so happy, it made Hakuryuu smile.  
  
So cute.  
  
"Yes, yes. You have the most beautiful eyes, all the colors you wear truly suit you."  
  
Judar was overwhelmed whenever Hakuryuu sat what was on his mind. He couldn't speak and just let himself be bridal carried by Hakuryuu, considering Judar himself refused to wear shoes.  
Wedding ceremony:  
Judar wore his red tinted face veil, not able to see everything correctly, but no one could see his expressions or blush. He smiled wide under the veil and tried to shy away when his face was revealed, holding his long red sleeve to his face.  
  
Hakuryuu got him to show his flustered face and he kissed him before he could shy away again.  
  
People cheered and got drunk, except for Aladdin, Morgiana and Alibaba, and wished them well.  
  
Alibaba picked up his cup of grape juice, "I pray Illah blesses you with peace and prosperity. Aamen."  
  
"Aamen."  
  
And the newlyweds were off.  
"Consummation":  
Judar was tossed onto the bed, messing up the neatly splayed out blankets. Judar crawled away and his back was pressed up against the headboard. His ankle grabbed by Hakuryuu and he was yanked, sliding down in the man's direction. Hakuryuu towered over him and gazed at the giggling man below him.  
  
"Do you want to do this?"  
  
"Why not? But it is a shame to just waste all this make-up and beautiful clothes, ya'know? I mean you said red looks good on me, so why strip me of all of it-"  
  
A knee was slid between Judar's legs, fabric from Hakuryuu's robes rubbing against his lower half, creating friction.  
  
"Who said I'd strip you? I meant what I said, but you're more than lovely, you're serene."  
  
"A-ahahaha-ah! S-stop!"  
  
"Are you uncomfortable?"  
  
"N-no. I just wanna..let my hair down, can I?"  
  
Hakuryuu sat back on his calves, sitting in a kneeling position between Judar's legs. Judar's red robe wasn't that long, actually it had a 2nd layer that hid his calves, but if Hakuryuu tried, he could see-  
  
Judar's hair fell down like a curtain, ink spills on the sheets and only the sheets. The bed was was white, so Judar truly looked like ink on paper.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
He's seen Judar with his hair down many times. Times when he stayed in to sleep on sunny mornings, times at night where the moon spilled onto his skin and made him glow. Judar's in different clothing, yes, but the smokey eyeshadow, the Hanna design on his hands and fingers, the jewelry displayed on him and him.  
  
"Truly serene as I have told you. Anything else you would like to be done?"  
  
Judar wasn't use to that, not at all.  
  
"Strip. Take off your headdress, and I want to wear your outter robe."  
  
"Of course, but will you do something for me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remove the under layer, you aren't wearing anything under that, are you?"  
  
Judar was almost beet red, add that to another shade of red that Hakuryuu likes to see on his husband.  
  
Husband.  
  
Husband.  
  
Oh dear, Judar is Hakuryuu's husband.  
  
He could die, right now, just from the very late realization.  
  
Judar removed the thin under layer, dropping it on the floor, Hakuryuu took off his outer robe and headdress, placing it the loveseat.  
  
They undressed more layers than told, Judar took off his outter robe, grabbing Hakuryuu's outter robe to wrap around himself. He keeps on the necklace, Hakuryuu takes off his rings and so does Judar, Hakuryuu removed the jewel on his forehead that looked like a vermilion mark.  
  
"Are we done?"  
  
"Yes. Are you okay with this?" Judar lifted up his arms, the long sleeves of the outter robe covering his body.  
  
"Are you comfortable? That's more important."  
  
"A little."  
  
"Can I make it better?"  
  
"Could you...not touch me up top and bottom? You can..you know, j-just don't touch me, got it?"  
  
"I believe so. Do you want me to wrap the robe properly?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Turn."  
  
It would be better to do it from the front, but because Judar is antsy, he can tie it from the back. He takes the sash that tied kept the underlayer around Judar's waist, wrapping it tightly and sliding the buttons through each hole, making sure nothing comes undone.  
  
He backed away a few inches, still kneeling. Judar turned to face him slowly, having Hakuryuu give his honest opinion on how he looks, of course Hakuryuu dumped his affection all over Judar and the newlywed nearly lost his soul from all the positivity he's drowning in.  
  
Judar laid his head atop the soft feathery pillows, oil lamps turned down slightly to dimmer the light a bit. Hakuryuu was between Judar's legs, sliding his nimble fingers up the man's thighs, feeling his husband shudder from his touch.  
  
"Is this okay?"  
  
"Mhm!"  
  
"Good."  
  
Hakuryuu kissed the parts of Judar's exposed neck, not a lot of access to skin, but Judar threw his head back to give Hakuryuu more skin. He left passion marks up to the other man's jaw, he sucked on his partner's bottom lip until he decided to take him.  
  
Judar laced his legs around his husband's back, hooking his feet together and pressing their bodies together, as if they could mold into one.  
  
Hands roaming around in hair, sliding hands down his neck and just wrapping his arms around Hakuryuu's neck.  
  
They were so close, Judar could feel a hard object rub against his exposed arousal. He was bare and at Hakuryuu's mercy, he rubbed himself against the hardness, trying to create more sweet friction.  
  
Both of them were moaning, pleased noises filled the chambers and luckily they were far from other residents, so they could be as loud as they wanted.  
  
Not like in Hakuryuu's working quarters.  
  
Judar couldn't hear back the words that left his mouth, not even sure of what he said half the time.  
  
"Y-you feel good, r-really g-good!"  
  
"Faster!"  
  
"S-stop. I'm ready, fill me."  
  
Hakuryuu slotted their lower halfs together, starting at a slow rhythm, Judar's toes curled slightly as he rocked with his partner.  
  
He didn't dream of this pleasure being a reality, he didn't think it would happen, ever. He savored every minute, knowing how far Hakuryuu was in him, how partially full he felt and the fire that burned his skin, making hair stick to his face.  
  
He was hyperaware of their struggles to breathe, but his ears started to buzz. Hakuryuu had to hear the sound of skin everytime he pounded into the poor man.  
  
A faster pace was set, Judar was being slammed into, he wondered if he'll go numb or would even be able to get up tomorrow.  
  
Neither of them could breathe, only able to choke out noises and rock more together.  
  
"So good, so good!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too! Kiss me, kiss me!"  
  
When Hakuryuu leaned down to capture the man's lips, he folded his body a little, hitting the spot that Judar was begging for.  
  
"You're mine, only mine. I cannot lose you again!"  
  
"You won't, promise. Faster, please! So close, are you close too? If you are, please fill me, release in me!"  
  
Hakuryuu got faster, faster, faster and faster until they both saw nothing was white hot ecstasy and buzzing fill their ears. Hakuryuu slumped against his husband, both of them tired out.  
  
They settled, cuddling and not even bothering to get up and clean themselves off, but its okay.  
  
They'll wake up sooner or later and be "burdened" with washing up.  
***  
Word spread fast.  
  
"Did you hear? King Hakuryuu Ren is married!"  
  
"He's married to Judar."  
  
"Wasn't he part of the organization?"  
  
"Apparently he was being used by them or something."  
  
"It's a sob story! Even if it were true, he deserves to stay in the ground like the rest of the rotten Bastards."  
  
"He was definitely brainwashed by them, what woman perceives themselves to be a man? Illah made you what you are!"  
  
"Crazy..."  
***  
"Judar!" Kougyoku ran towards him with a basket full of fruit. She tackled him to the ground and squeezed, for someone as short as her, she has a lot of strength.  
  
"Let's have a picnic!"  
  
They laid a soft and thick fabric onto the green grass, getting shade from the peach tree.  
  
"What'd you want a picnic for?" His mouth was full of half chewed apple pieces.  
  
"Why? Can't a sister bring her brother a basket full of fruit? Besides, Morgiana brought too much, so I decided to share."  
  
"Oh?" Judar raised his eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
"Since when did Morgiana gift you things? Whenever I seen someone gift you fruit, they like you."  
  
"W-what?! No! Unless..........W-wait, no!"  
  
Judar swallowed the finely chewed apple pieces, taking another bite and sucking up the juices that dripped down his chin.  
  
"I was only messing with you. What did you really come here for?"  
  
Kougyoku picked up an orange and began peeling it.  
  
"I wanted to gossip, more importantly, tell you the thing's that's been happening as of lately."  
  
Kougyoku popped an orange slice in her mouth, it tasted sour, but wasn't unpleasant. Judar was down to the apple core and tossed it, picking up a peach and biting into it.  
  
"I haven't heard any news, what's going on?"  
  
Kougyoku threw the skin away just like Judar did with the apple core, she popped another two orange slices and munched.  
  
"Well....you see, there's been some distasteful comments about you and Hakuryuu's marriage recently"  
  
"What comments?!" 

  
"Judar, do not get so angry. Hakuryuu is already going address the "issues" with the people. Please stay calm."  
  
Judar took a bigger bite out of the peach, teeth showing.  
  
"Why did you tell me this?"  
  
"Because tonight is a banquet, so the speech is taken place in the hall."  
  
"What will he be addressing?"  
  
"That I do not know, but if I'd have to take a guess...it's possibly about the things people have been saying about your identity."  
  
No.  
  
No.  
***  
"I cannot do that, Judar."  
  
"Why not?! It's pointless! You already know I'm use to that type of discussion. I cannot change these people's minds-"  
  
"And what if I can?"  
  
Hakuryuu was always stubborn, always wanting to correct those who were wrong about him or other's he held dear to his heart. He didn't seem like he was going to give up anytime soon, he knew more about Judar than anyone else, even Kougyoku was furious and wanted to attend the banquet and give her speech, but she could not.  
  
Judar leveled his head to the wooden desk, "please...don't. I do not care, please don't put yourself out there just for me-"  
  
"What husband would I be if I did not defend you?! I couldn't live with myself if I did that to you. I let people walk over you and say whatever they felt! I let it happen...I feel horrible for doing so, not speaking up when I should've...I-"  
  
"Do not live with it, let me live with it. If you did not speak before, then keep it that way. Don't make a wedge between you and your people. If you truly love me, do not speak on my behalf."  
  
Judar made his way passed the desk, embracing the other man. Judar nuzzled his face into Hakuryuu's chest, not willing to make eye contact with his husband, finding comfort in his heartbeat and only praying Hakuryuu listened to his plea.  
  
Arms slowly wrapped around the smaller man, Hakuryuu rested his chin on inky black hair.  
  
He stroked the man's waterfall like hair and pressed a kiss atop his head.  
  
"Do not cry."  
  
"Who said I was?"  
  
"Because I know you more than anyone else. I wanted to speak out because I am your husband and I am the people's king 2nd-"  
  
"Wrong! To be king you must put trivial matters like this behind you."  
  
"I will not be like those before me."  
  
"You cannot care for both parties."  
  
"I can try, have faith in your king."  
***  
Judar sat in a chair beside Hakuryuu, watching everyone drink and eat, cheer for the new generation and the reawakening of the Kou Empire. It revived itself from the ashes and dirt that tainted it.  
  
Hakuryuu and Judar nodded to each other, grabbing the grails full of grape juice (none of them can drink) and raised them high to the air.  
  
Hakuryuu cleared his throat, "attention, everyone! I'd like to say thank you all for attending and those who are enjoying the festivities outside the palace! Before you all go back to enjoying yourselves, I'd like to address something."  
  
"Haku-"  
  
"Please only enjoy yourselves, do not talk badly about the 2nd emperor beside me. If you have a problem, come to me and address these things and I shall hear you out. Now, resume your feast!"  
  
Hakuryuu clinked his grail against Judar's and gave him a neutral expression.  
  
"You promised-"  
  
"Listen to everyone, hear their cheers."  
  
They both lowered their cups, Hakuryuu took a swig of his grape juice and made himself comfortable once again in his chair. Judar listened like Hakuryuu told him to, the happiness that roared and the familiar faces in the crowd.  
  
Morgiana, Sinbad, a Jafar trying to make Sinbad hold his alcohol, Alibaba chatting with Morgiana and she seemed to be blushing profusely.  
  
Everyone looked pleased, like they were having fun, so why was Judar anxious? It was only rotten apples and he didn't need them infecting the other's with their disgusting opinions.  
  
But no one knows him, just Hakuryuu.  
  
Maybe it wasn't that big of a deal, who knows.  
  
Judar took all of the grape juice to the head, didn't give the same effect as bitter wine would, but it was pleasing none the less.  
***  
  
"What a long night," Judar yawned, "watching the girl with the inhuman strength, dance was fun, I must admit."  
  
Hakuryuu slowly peeled away at Judar's outter robe, sliding it down his arm until it fell and pooled around him. Next, he unlooped the buttons, humming and listening to his husband's tired rambling.  
  
Sleepy Judar was cute, Hakuryuu loved this man with his entire being and would love him for an eternity.  
  
"You have to put on your own shirt, I won't look, I'm just gonna brush your hair."  
  
Judar yawned again, rubbing his eyes like a child, "mmkay."  
  
Hakuryuu took out the ribbon that tied up his husband's hair, slipping it out and lacing it around his own wrist. He gathered what he could of Judar's hair and ran the brush through it, he was very tender headed.  
  
Hakuryuu hummed in acknowledgement, listening to everything his spouse told him, he lifted up the man's hair so he could slip on his black nightgown. The gown itself was had white lacing around the neck hair and around the cuffs, the extra fabric making Judar's sleeves longer than what they appear to be.  
  
He tried his best to wrap what hair he could into a bun, so he took the other majority of the Judar's ink hair and braided it, his hands cramped, but it was worth it. He took the braid and wrapped it around the giant bun and once satisfied (and Judar was too), he tied the silky strings to the back of Judar's black gown and set him to bed.  
  
Judar hit the pillow and was fast asleep.  
  
Hakuryuu didn't take long to join his husband's side in slumber, he slipped on a white nightgown that has white lacing im contrast to Judar's sleepwear. His hair rained down his back and he only took out the unnecessary hair pins.  
  
He laid next to his lover and laced their fingers together, pressing a kiss to Judar's fingers, nose and then his forehead. Their foreheads were pressed close together, he could feel Judar's warm grape juice laced breath, against his face.  
  
He looked so peaceful when he slept, so Hakuryuu vowed to protect this man just like he vowed to his people, but Hakuryuu had made this promise long before he became king, long before he lost the man next to him.  
  
Never again.  
  
He'll never lose him ever again.  
  
One last kiss, it was gone as soon as it came, a kiss to Judar's lips.  
  
"Goodnight, Juju."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> https://www.uncommongoods.com/blog/2018/birthstones-by-month-what-do-they-mean/ for the jems  
https://www.chinahighlights.com/travelguide/culture/lucky-numbers-and-colors-in-chinese-culture.htm for the colors 
> 
> Judar, Jafar, Morgiana, Alibaba and Aladdin don't drink because from my knowledge of the show and arabs irl (and islam) they do not drink. Even if they got drunk in the show/manga, I thought if I'm following culture/rules/traditions, then why not go all out? 
> 
> Aladdin is allowed at the hanna party because he's trans and just because i said so.


End file.
